


От ненависти до...

by WTheF



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTheF/pseuds/WTheF
Summary: Жизнь Трафальгара Ло состояла из постоянной гонки за местью.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	От ненависти до...

Ненависть была той движущей силой, что из раза в раз заставляла Ло вставать с узкой койки на подлодке по утрам. 

Ненависть была тем, что позволила ему выжить в детстве после того, как Кора-сан замер, беззвучный и неподвижный, в снегу на Миньоне. 

Изо дня в день Ло тренировался, становился лучше, опаснее, страшнее ради своей ненависти. Ради мести. Он ловил чужие напуганные взгляды, слушал шепотки за спиной и чувствовал, как грудь распирает изнутри от мрачного удовольствия. Хирург Смерти. Человек, вырезавший сотню живых сердец. Бессердечный ублюдок, редкостная мразь. 

Впереди маяком высилась цель - Дофламинго, у которого нужно было отнять все, как он сделал это когда-то с Ло. Трафальгар мечтал разрушить его подпольную империю, раздавить Семью, уничтожить самого Донкихота. Сравнять все с землей, обратить в пыль и пустить по ветру, чтобы пепел смешался с призраком снега с Миньона. Возможно, тогда ему станет легче. Возможно, после этого он ляжет и сдохнет, потеряв свою цель. 

Маски всегда давались ему легко, а тут и вовсе играть не пришлось. Дофламинго любил беспринципных сволочей, их к нему тянуло словно магнитом, и Ло подходил как нельзя кстати. Глупый попугай, бесстрашный в своей власти и силе шичибукай до сих пор считал Ло частью своей нелепой Семьи, а потому принял на Дресс Розе с распростертыми объятиями. Да, Ло подходил как нельзя кстати, и иногда это его пугало. 

Он ненавидел Дофламинго. Ненавидел сильно, страстно, так, что дыхание спирало в горле, а в груди клокотало что-то неясное и темное. Он терпеть не мог розовый цвет, пушистые перья, широкие жесты и наглые улыбки. Он ненавидел все, связанное с Дофламинго, но приходилось идти на сделки с самим собой. Все ради цели. Мести. Все ради его ненависти. 

Когда Дофламинго впервые проявил свой интерес к нему, Ло перекрутило от отвращения. Он и подумать не мог о том, чтобы позволить этим длинным опасным пальцам к себе прикоснуться - боялся, что его стошнит, или что удар хватит. Да, он был еще молод, и риск сердечных заболеваний у него был сведен к минимуму, но у всего же был свой предел. Затем он задумался - Дофламинго доверял ему достаточно для того, чтобы пустить на свой остров и даже доверить часть дел, но недостаточно для того, чтобы пускать на собрания старших семьи и посвящать в свои планы. Получив доступ к постели “молодого господина” Ло получил бы доступ в королевскую спальню. Он, конечно, не надеялся на то, что там будет что-то действительно важное, но люди рассеянные создания, даже такая расчетливая тварь, как Дофламинго. Возможно, получится найти что-то стоящее. 

Ло ненавидел себя, когда дал Дофламинго понять, что не против. 

В первый раз Ло ожидал чего угодно - жестокости, боли, равнодушия, пренебрежения, - но оказался совершенно не готов к нежности. Он и представить себе не мог, что это чудовище, называющее себя человеком, может быть настолько аккуратным. Трафальгар считал себя выше похабных стонов в постели - он всегда был молчаливым любовником, чем чрезвычайно бесил своих редких партнеров - и честно пытался держать лицо, но это оказалось почти невозможно. Дофламинго долго-долго целовал его, затем еще дольше растягивал скользкими от масла пальцами, лаская тело свободной рукой и приговаривая что-то бесполезно-успокаивающее. В ту ночь Ло раскричался так, что на следующий день предпочитал отмалчиваться, хмуро отмахиваясь от настырных расспросов Детки 5.

Дофламинго был щедрым, и это бесило Ло до зубовного скрежета. Стоило ему заикнуться о том, что не хватало лекарств, инструментов, книг - чего угодно, - как это тут же оказывалось в лаборатории, выделенной ему, или в комнате. Ло не велся на щедрость - знал, что за поступками Джокера всегда скрывался какой-то мотив. Он плел сеть и дергал за нитки, как мерзкий огромный паук, ждал подходящего момента, а затем жрал жертву. Больше всего Ло раздражало то, что жертва желала быть сожранной - со слезами счастья на глазах люди бросались за Дофламинго грудью на меч, в огонь и в воду. 

Дофламинго не доверял Ло - тот видел это в движениях, в легком наклоне головы, слышал в интонациях голоса, - но постепенно вовлекал все дальше и глубже в дела семьи. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты занял место Корасона, Ло, - сказал он однажды, жарко дыша в затылок Ло. Его руки порхали вокруг тела Ло, были, казалось, везде, и тот даже не сразу понял, что он сказал. Когда понял - попытался повернуть голову, но на затылок тут же надавила сильная ладонь, вторая сжала бедро, погладила успокаивающе. - Я с самого начала хотел, чтобы ты стал им. Роси, глупец, стащил тебя, вбил что-то в твою пустую головёнку, и тебя так долго не было. Я рад, что ты вернулся, Ло. 

Трафальгар возненавидел себя сильнее за то, что имя Коры-сана почти ничем не отозвалось в груди. За то, что интонации Дофламинго, полные печали и сожалений, показались ему правдивыми. Он мотнул головой, прогоняя мысли, выгнулся назад и потерся бедрами о крепко стоящий член, отвлекая Дофламинго от ненужных разговоров. Он не хотел выяснять отношения с Донкихотом, он хотел уничтожить все. Разговоры для этого были не нужны. 

Иногда он уходил из дворца в порт. Он лежал на сырых досках на окраине доков, там, куда почти не приходили корабли и где практически не было людей, положив голову на мягкие колени Бепо, и смотрел в бесконечное небо. Порой он чувствовал, что устает - невозможно прожить всю жизнь, постоянно находясь в пути. Ненависть придавала ему сил, но и она же выжигала его дотла - совсем скоро ничего не останется, один лишь пепел. Бепо беспокойно дергал ушами и шумно сопел носом, пытаясь найти слова, дергался, желая что-то сказать, но тут же опускался обратно - знал, что слова бесполезны. Ло тогда вытягивал руку и мягко трепал его по густому меху на груди. 

\- Скоро все кончится, Бепо. Осталось совсем немного, - Ло говорил эти слова столько раз, что уже сбился со счета и перестал им верить. Он знал, что Бепо не верит тоже. Медведь тогда опускал голову, смотрел грустными влажными глазами и тяжело вздыхал. - Скоро я убью его, и мы сможем уплыть. Куда бы ты хотел отправиться? 

Навигатор в ответ лишь снова вздыхал и качал огромной головой. Ло вздыхал тоже - они провели на Дресс Розе уже полгода, а дело едва сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Но это было ничего - Ло ждал достаточно, и небольшая задержка не мешала его уверенности. 

Пару дней Ло смог провести в одиночестве и покое - пираты Донкихота отправились на “мирные переговоры” на соседний остров, и на королевский дворец опустилась долгожданная тишина. Это время Ло провел с удовольствием - много сидел в библиотеке, копаясь в древних, практически уникальных, книгах по медицине и науке, пил сладкое вино и иногда впадал в приятную дрему, в которой не было ни мыслей, ни лишних беспокойств. Требол, оставшийся присмотреть за островом в отсутствие Доффи, не тревожил Ло. Трафальгар не мог понять - Требол либо совершенно невзлюбил его, либо побаивался. В любом случае его устраивало то, что его никто не трогает. 

Ночью, засыпая в собственной постели, он долго ворочался с непривычки. Дофламинго постоянно норовил занять все свободное место, хватал его длиннющими руками во сне, наваливался сверху, пихался и в целом всячески пытался вывести Ло из себя, но сейчас, без всего этого, было холодно и слишком пусто. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Ло разозлился настолько, что вовсе не смог уснуть. Вместо сна Ло принялся перебирать про себя все то, за что так сильно ненавидел Дофламинго - Кора-сан, мертвый и замерзший, лежащий в снегу и собственной крови; страны, погрязшие в войнах, поддерживаемых оружейными поставками Джокера; люди, страдающие в рабских оковах на рынках живого товара. Нет, оборвал он сам себя - плевать ему было и на войны, и на рабов. Идиоты были, есть и будут, никакой Джокер им для этого не нужен. Кора-сан… Лишь Донкихот Росинант имел значение, вот что было правдой. Ло попытался воскресить перед глазами образ длинного, несуразно неловкого тела, но вместо него в голове всплыл Дофламинго - ловкий, гибкий, быстрый, совершенно другой. Ло со злости закусил подушку, давя рычание. Когда он потянулся рукой к паху, он возненавидел себя окончательно. 

Пираты вернулись через несколько дней - шумные, невыносимо громкие. Они палили из пистолетов в воздух, орали что-то, смеялись - праздновали победу. Дофламинго, сошедший с корабля последним, в общем балагане не участвовал, лишь прислонился к столбу, к которому швартовали корабль, и наблюдал за своей командой с вечной широкой ухмылкой. Едкая злоба прожгла Ло, когда он поймал себя на беспокойстве - что-то с Дофламинго было не так. Ну и пусть, сказал он сам себе. Пусть он сдохнет от ран, пусть подавится своими победами так, как того заслуживает. 

Вечером он сам пришел к Дофламинго в комнату, ногой захлопнул дверь и приказал раздеваться, поставил медицинский чемоданчик на столик у кровати, отодвинув початую бутылку вина в сторону. Обработал колотую рану на боку, игнорируя усмешку, которая становилась все шире и похабнее с каждым его движением, зашил, игнорируя обезболивающее - пусть он мучается, сволочь, - перебинтовал загорелый торс белым бинтом. Раздраженно запихав инструменты обратно в чемодан, схватил его, не желая больше оставаться в одной комнате с чудовищем, но теплые руки Дофламинго перехватили чемодан у него из рук, отставили его в сторону, утянули Ло на кровать. Трафальгар хотел честно и откровенно послать Дофламинго нахуй, но тот не дал ему ничего сказать, поцеловал так сладко и горячо, что Ло забыл все слова, какие знал. 

Утром, глядя на спящего Дофламинго, все еще непривычно беззащитного без своих очков, Ло размышлял о том, что мог бы убить его прямо сейчас. Хватило бы пары движений - Опе-Опе сделал бы все за него. Его команда всегда была готова дать деру, а до порта Ло смог бы добраться раньше, чем кто-то из Семьи понял бы, что что-то не так. Он занес даже руку, но почему-то так и не смог сложить пальцы нужным образом для того, чтобы призвать Пространство. Вместо этого он просто положил ладонь на перемотанную грудь и долго ловил кончиками пальцев медленные мощные удары сердца, глядя на слишком молодое расслабленное лицо своего злейшего врага. 

\- Вот сейчас был подходящий момент, Ло, - Трафальгар дернулся от голоса Дофламинго, еще хриплого со сна, мягкого и сонного, посмотрел ему в глаза, не скрытые очками, и отчего-то смутился. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его застали за чем-то постыдным, и отдернул руку, пряча ее за спиной. Дофламинго тихо рассмеялся, зажмурил глаза, пряча их от солнечного света, льющегося через окно, вслепую отвел руку в сторону и нашарил на столике очки. Нацепив их на нос, он приподнялся на одном локте, протянул вторую руку к Ло. Пальцы легли на затылок, вплелись в отросшие волосы, сжали и потянули назад - Ло оставалось только подчиниться, откидывая голову и сглатывая. - Я же вижу, как ты смотришь на меня. Догадываюсь, зачем ты пришел. Почему ты ничего не делаешь? 

Ло стиснул зубы, проклиная предательскую дрожь, зародившуюся в коленях. Извернувшись, он выкрутился из хватки Дофламинго - тот легко отпустил его, наблюдал с легкой усмешкой, такой открытый и расслабленный сейчас. Показательно беззащитный. 

\- Раз ты все знаешь, почему позволяешь мне быть тут? Впустил в семью, в свою постель. Что тебе, блять, от меня нужно? 

\- То же, что и всегда, малыш. Ты - член Семьи. Ты всегда был им. Я понятия не имею, что тебе там наплел Росинант, но... - Дофламинго вздохнул, уголки его губ опустились. Неопределенно махнув рукой, он наклонился, достал бутылку вина, сделал несколько долгих глотков, роняя капли на голую грудь - те скользили вниз, впитывались в бинты, оставляя разводы, выглядящие как кровь. - Я всегда видел в тебе свою правую руку, Ло. Ты ведь так похож на меня. 

\- Мы не похожи. 

\- Разве? Скольких ты убил для того, чтобы стать шичибукаем? Скольких препарировал, пока тренировался и развивал свой фрукт? - Дофламинго подался вперед, схватил Ло за руку, дернул, роняя себе на грудь, придавил тяжелой рукой сверху, мешая отстраниться. - Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь на самом деле? 

\- Я ненавижу тебя. За то, что ты убил Кору-сана. Ты - яд, мерзкий паразит, от тебя нужно избавиться. 

\- Твой Кора-сан был предателем, Ло. Ты знаешь это. Он сливал информацию о нас, он хотел убить нас всех, включая тебя, как преступников. Он отвернулся от семьи, жалкий неудачник. 

\- Он отвернулся от тебя. Ты убил вашего отца, - Ло уперся руками в живот Дофламинго, надавил, пытаясь отстраниться, но тот, казалось, даже ничего не заметил. - Ты чудовище, и он хотел остановить тебя. 

\- Как это непохоже на тебя - верить кому-то на слово. Ты ничерта не знаешь. Если бы твой отец стал причиной смерти твоей матери и сестры… Что бы ты сделал в таком случае? - Ло дернулся и замер. Голос Дофламинго, грустный и усталый, вселил старую тоску в него самого. Сдавшись, он расслабился, закрыл глаза, вжимаясь носом в пахнущий сексом, вином и Дофламинго бинт. - Только не надо затирать мне про прощение, ни за что не поверю. 

Ло зажмурился крепче, пытаясь прогнать предательские мысли. Он уже знал ответ на вопрос Дофламинго, но признаться в этом - предать все, во что верил Кора-сан. Отвергнуть все то, чему он пытался его научить. Ненависть, кипящая внутри долгие годы, забурлила, поднялась к самому горлу, надавила так, что глазам стало влажно, а затем исчезла, растворившись в смертельной усталости. Ло с удивлением сморгнул пару слез, сполз ниже, пряча лицо от Дофламинго. Нихера бы он не простил, убей его отец маму и Лами. В детстве он был еще большим больным ебанатом, чем сейчас, он горел от гнева, презрения и жажды убийства. Что бы в таком случае сказал про него Кора-сан? Проникся бы состраданием к больному ребенку? Глядел бы с отвращением, как на ядовитого паука, которого надо прихлопнуть? По всему выходило, что Ло тоже был бы для него чудовищем, от которого надо спасть глупых детей. 

\- Бедный малыш Ло, - в голосе Дофламинго даже не было издевки. Донкихот звучал совершенно искренне, когда убрал руку с лопаток Ло и принялся перебирать его растрепанные волосы. Ло прикусил губу, прогоняя сладкую дрожь, рождающуюся из мягких прикосновений. Он попытался уцепиться за свою ненависть, но, заглянув внутрь, не нашел там ничего. Один лишь пепел и темную холодную пустоту морского дна. - Ты запутался, вот что я думаю. Дай угадаю - Роси наплел тебе романтическую чушь о любви и прощении, как раз в его духе, о том, что я, злобный психопат, убил нашего отца просто потому что мог? Потому что захотел? А ты? Ты же вроде ненавидел правительство и дозор? 

Ло не отвечал ему. Какой в этом был смысл? Чертов Дофламинго был прав, но Ло не мог так просто отпустить все то, чем он жил. 

\- Ты даже сейчас разрушаешь мою жизнь, чертов ты придурок, - Ло продолжал ругаться по привычке, инерция долгих тринадцати лет продолжала тащить его вперед тогда, когда сам он уже выбыл из бесконечной гонки. - Все эти годы… Что я должен делать теперь, раз я не могу убить тебя? Ты был прав, момент был идеальный. Ты даже не пошевелился, когда я коснулся тебя. Я должен был вырвать твое сердце и раздавить его. Я должен был… Прости меня, Кора-сан, я облажался. 

Дофламинго фыркнул что-то, перевернулся вместе с Ло, вжал его в гигантскую кровать, нависая сверху. По его лицу, по глазам, вновь спрятанными за непроницаемыми очками, прочитать что-либо было совершенно невозможно, но страха не было. Ло перегорел - пустое пепелище, оставшееся внутри, смерти не страшилось. Жалко было бы расставаться с командой, так и не сказав им ничего напоследок, но они были сильными - справятся как-нибудь. 

\- Глупый Ло, - Дофламинго наклонился, уперся локтями по бокам от головы, прижался губами к переносице, вздохнул тяжело. - Ты должен жить. Ты - единственный выживший Флеванса, пробрался сквозь огонь и кордоны, добрался до меня, доказал, что ты чего-то стоишь и… Ради чего это все? Ты планировал ярко умереть, убив как можно больше людей, но ты смог выжить. Обстоятельства изменились, а цель осталась прежней? 

Он взял руку Ло, протянул ее вверх, прижал к собственной груди. Сердце внутри билось все так же ровно, мощными мерными толчками гоняя горячую кровь. Ло вытянул пальцы, плотнее прижимая ладонь к горячей коже, закрыл глаза, устало откидывая голову назад. Дыхание Дофламинго обжигало кожу лица - он продолжал нависать, вторгаясь в личное пространство, ждал ответа, не отводя взгляда, который обжигал сквозь очки. 

\- Давай же, малыш Ло, осуществи свою месть. Ты же так хотел этого, - Донкихот сильнее нажал на руку, вжал ладонь в грудь так, что вокруг появился белый отпечаток, а сам все смотрел, не шевелясь. 

Ло открыл глаза, уставился на свою ладонь на несколько секунд, затем поднял вторую руку и положил ее на шею Дофламинго, потянул на себя. Он так устал. Спорить не хотелось, ни с Дофламинго, ни с самим собой. Они были похожи? Это правда. Ло шел по головам, убивал сотни людей, и никогда не испытывал вины за содеянное. Он жил ненавистью и злостью так же, как и Дофламинго, мечтающий отомстить за прежние боль и унижение. Разница была в одном - Дофламинго, убивая, разрушая, обманывая, шел к успешной жизни. Ло, делая все то же самое, планировал лишь унять зудящую пустоту внутри груди и наконец обрести покой. 

\- Я не могу убить тебя, я же сказал, - на губы привычкой маской легла усмешка, Ло провел кончиками пальцев по шее Дофламинго, отнял у него вторую руку, положил ее на слегка колючую щеку. - Я устал притворяться. Устал следить за тобой, строить планы. Ты - моя чертова жизнь, так или иначе, Дофламинго. 

\- Рад, что ты наконец это признал, - Дофламинго, казалось, физически не мог долго оставаться серьезным. Он снова широко улыбался, наблюдая за Ло. Тот фыркнул, потянул с его лица очки - непонимание того, что Джокер думал и чувствовал бесило его. Дофламинго моргнул, прищурился на солнце, наклонился, касаясь губами уголка губ. - Оставайся со мной, Ло. Мы отомстим вместе - разрушим этот чертов мир до основания, прикончим правительство, разберемся с дозором. Все, что хочешь. 

\- И ты не боишься, что я обману тебя? Всажу нож в спину? 

\- Нет, Ло. Ты мой Корасон, мое сердце, - Дофламинго долго и тягуче поцеловал его, вжал в кровать огромным телом так хорошо, что дыхание перехватило, а что-то внизу живота приятно задрожало в ожидании. - Я долго ждал твоего возвращения, и больше не дам тебе делать глупости. 

\- Ты дурак, Доффи, - Ло улыбнулся, отпуская себя. На сердце наконец стало легко, словно разжалась чья-то тяжелая рука, стальной хваткой сжимающая внутренности. Обняв мужчину за шею обеими руками, он притянул его к себе, вовлек в новый поцелуй. - Теперь ты обязан придумать, что я скажу своей команде. И спасти меня от них, когда они попытаются прикончить меня. 

Дофламинго не ответил ему, лишь рассмеялся громко и открыто, как делал это всегда. Утро, занимающееся над Дресс Розой, было чем-то новым. Впервые Ло вставал, подгоняемый не ненавистью, а жаждой жизни. Все дороги были открыты ему, оставалось лишь сделать первый шаг.


End file.
